Role Play Archive Rascals (August, 2014)
Here you can view the last rps from Rascals Pack, August. Go to Role Play Archive Rascals to view all the Archives. Previous | Next August, 2014 'August 3/4' (August 20, 2013) Foa lan Sabaku walks around with his tail raised clearly wanting to dominate his littermates 6:10 The grey wolf aurinko get up and stretches his long, lean body out then quickly gazes out near the river 6:11 Muzzlelad Tennessee Kid attempts to wander away but Vixen sees him just in time 6:11 Foa lan Houston prowls around outside Rascals territory waiting for a chance to rejoin 6:11 The grey wolf aurinko stands up and trots over to some shade to cool down 6:15 Muzzlelad Zarathustra starts heading towards the hunting grounds, knowing the pups are ready to follow the hunts 6:16 Foa lan Sabaku struts around as if pretending to be pack leader, but then he runs over to trot beside his father 6:17 The grey wolf aurinko stands up and follows his brother Muzzlelad Zarathustra lowers his snout to the ground to pick up the scents, he catches some Commandos scent but also finds the herd's. He barks to the pack and starts tracking them down. 6:22 Foa lan Sabaku trots eagerly, his nose going crazy from smelling living meat 6:22 The grey wolf aurinko trots close behind his brother also following the scent but keeping aware of the surrounding to make sure they would have no surprise company Muzzlelad Zarathustra spots the herd near the river, he slowly makes his way towards them. 6:26 Foa lan Sabaku begins to sprint forward 6:28 The grey wolf aurinko slowly makes his way closer to the herd behind zarathursta, he stops waiting for his brother to pick s target 6:30 Muzzlelad Zarathustra scans the herd carefully looking for a vulnerable one. Vixen sits next to Zarathustra helping look for a target 6:31 The grey wolf aurinko slowly creeps forward still unsure which to target 6:33 Foa lan Sabaku barks at Akari and sprints around the herd nipping at random elk Muzzlelad Zarathustra growls at the pups as they start scaring the elk and making them disperse. Z and Vixen try to locate a target but they start chasing the herd without choice 6:34 The grey wolf aurinko raises his head as the young wolf runs around the herd his ears flatten 6:35 Foa lan Sabaku sits down in the middle of everything panting 6:36 Muzzlelad Dougal and Storm follow nipping at the elks trying to find a sick or old one Vixen locates a limping one and starts chasing after it, Z notices this and helps Vixen chasing 6:36 The grey wolf aurinko follows after Z vixen and stops seeing a target he engages after nipping at its heels, aurinko manages to get a grip biting hard the target stumbles slightly making it slow down aurinko stays on the target glancing back towads his brother needing help 6:38 Foa lan Sabaku continues panting and watches the wolves chase the elk The grey wolf aurinko lets out a slight yip towards Z and vixen 6:40 Muzzlelad Storm, Shadow and Dougal help us chasing the injured one 'August 18/19' (August 21, 2013) The grey wolf Aurinko gets up shaking his pelt groggily 3:04 Foa lan Sabaku gets up from sleeping with his littermates. He gives a slight shudder when the wind ruffles his fur 3:05 The grey wolf Aurinko wonders over to a near by bush and smells it hesitantly he then disappears into the bush to go patrol a small portion of the territory 3:08 Foa lan Sabaku sneezes as a large single drop of rain splashes on his nose 3:08 The grey wolf he follows a slight game trail stopping every other tree smelling and then marking them 3:10 Foa lan More drops of water quickly fall until there's a steady rythm of rain 3:10 Foa lan Sabaku shakes his fur and runs to a tree for shelter 3:13 Instant Karma1 Storm trots under a tree to take shelter from the rain. 3:15 The grey wolf aurinko stops staring into the sky rain pelting his face but he continues marking couple more trees before heading back 3:17 Instant Karma1 Henriette runs after Sabaku, leaps on him, and begins chewing his ears playfully 3:17 Foa lan Sabaku watches the rain with interest Sabaku yelps when he's tackled and he wrestles Henriette beneath him The grey wolf aurinko pads out of the brush slowly and runs over to patch of dry near his brother Z 3:22 Muzzlelad Zarathustra sits down as his brother Aurinko comes, Vixen and Shadow keep watch over the pups 3:22 Foa lan Sabaku jumps off Henriette and sprints over to Vixen Muzzlelad Vixen wags her tail and licks the pups affectionately. 3:26 Foa lan Sabaku whines again and paws at Vixen Instant Karma1 Henriette climbs on Vixen, whining along with Sabaku. 'August 19/20' (August 22, 2013) Foa lan Sabaku continues whining at Vixen wanting food 5:42 Muzzlelad Vixen looks at Sabaku, empty handed. She flattens her ears and licks Sabaku's head 5:42 Foa lan Sabaku whimpers again and curls up in a ball Houston looks into Rascals territory from the neutral territories 5:43 Muzzlelad Tennessee quickly trots up to Sabaku and paws at him 5:44 Foa lan Sabaku growls not wanting to play right now 5:44 Instant Karma1 Henriette trots over to Sabaku and lays down beside him 5:45 Foa lan Houston hesitates, then starts trotting briskly strait in the direction of the rendezvous site 5:47 Instant Karma1 Storm gets to his paws as he watches Houston approach the rendezvous site 5:48 Foa lan Houston gazes around the clearing briefly before dropping onto her back in complete submission And being very thin 5:49 Muzzlelad Shadow barks the alarm seeing Houston, Vixen sprints towards Houston immediatly and Dougal stands up watching the scene. 5:50 Instant Karma1 Storm lowers his ears as he watches the female cautiously 5:51 Foa lan Houston grinds her face into the ground looking up at Vixen trying to further her submissive position 5:52 Muzzlelad Vixen raises her tail and lays her ears back dominantly, she bares her teeth at Houston and snaps at her. 5:52 Foa lan Houston stays still and forces herself to give a whimper 5:53 Muzzlelad Zarathustra and Aurinko stand behind Vixen keeping an eye on Houston and ready to chase if necessary 5:55 Foa lan Houston also tucks her tail between her legs and waits for Vixen to react 5:56 Instant Karma1 Storm sits down as he watches the two females 5:56 Foa lan Sabaku sits up looking at Houston, having never met her before 5:57 Instant Karma1 Henriette watches curiously and pads closer to Vixen, her ears perked 5:58 Muzzlelad Vixen stares deeply into Houston's eyes, her fur bristles. Letting out a few growls, she attacks Houston making sure she knows who's boss. 5:58 Foa lan Houston whimpers and puts her tail up against her belly 5:59 Instant Karma1 Henriette pauses a ways away as she watches Vixen attack the female 6:00 Muzzlelad Vixen circles around Houston, seeing this extreme submisson she tugs on Houston's fur before scent marking her aggressively 6:00 Foa lan Houston stays still waiting for Vixen to finish 6:01 Muzzlelad Dougal watches surprised by Houston's attitude. After so many failed attempts to rejoin Vixen finally allows Houston to return to the pack 6:02 Foa lan Houston stares at Vixen seemingly unbelieving she's back in the pack 6:03 Muzzlelad After scent marking and nipping at Houston a few more times Vixen leaves the female and walks to the pups, though she still keeps an eye on her. Zarathustra walks up to houston also claiming submission 6:03 Foa lan Houston goes back in her submissive position 6:04 Instant Karma1 Henriette watches with interest, then begins whining and pawing at Vixen as she pads over, wanting something to eat 6:04 Muzzlelad This is enough for Zarathustra and he soon leaves Houston, agreeing to have her back. 6:05 Foa lan Sabaku also loses interest in Houston and whines at Vixen still wanting food Houston gets up and shakes her fur off 6:05 Muzzlelad Dougal watches the scene a few paces away, once the other pack members leave her he shows indifferent to her return to the pack. 6:06 Foa lan Houston looks around then starts staring at Dougal Muzzlelad Vixen tries but she has no food for the pups, Z soon realizes that and calls the pack on hunting. Dougal stares at Houston but then he follows after Z 6:09 Foa lan Houston makes herself look indifferent, then hesitantly trots to Zarathustra, not knowing her current rank yet 6:09 Instant Karma1 Storm perks his ears as Z calls the pack for hunting, and quickly trots over to join the hunting party Muzzlelad Z leads the way towards the elk hunting grounds, Vixen trots besides him both of their tails raised. Aurinko walks behind them follows by Shadow and Amic. Tennessee follows behind them ready to go hunting 6:13 Foa lan Houston follows near the behind, being slower because of being so thin Foa lan Sabaku notices the adults leaving and he races after them 6:40 Instant Karma1 Henriette perks her ears and sprints after the adults Muzzlelad Z spots the herd in the open meadow, he scans them from a distance as the colder wind ruffles his fur and brings the elk scent to them 6:45 Foa lan Sabaku shudders and steps closer to Vixen. But his tail wags in excitement 6:47 Instant Karma1 Storm trots towards the back of the pack, keeping a slight distance as they make their way towards the elk 6:47 Foa lan Houston sees Storm and attempts to be friendly by wagging her tail 6:49 Instant Karma1 Storm eyes Houston cautiously, but wags his tail back, returning the friendly gesture. 6:50 Foa lan Houston then turns away watches Zarathustra And watches* 6:51 Muzzlelad Zarathustra starts getting closer to the herd as he spots a potential target 6:52 Foa lan Sabaku learned his lesson from ruining the hunt last time, so he just stands there wagging his tail 6:52 Instant Karma1 Storm trots ahead a bit, leaving Houston behind as he watches Zarathustra 6:53 Muzzlelad Dougal trots near Houston, but he keeps his focus on the hunt. 6:54 Foa lan Houston glances at Dougal quickly, then pretends to ignore him and looks at Zarathustra's target 6:54 Muzzlelad Z lunches the attack after the injured elk, he starts chasing after it. Foa lan Houston starts chasing after the elk after Zarathustra's signal, going fairly fast even being that thin 6:56 Instant Karma1 Storm watches as Zarathustra picks a target, and quickly chases after the injured elk with the rest of the pack. Henriette watches eagerly as the adults begin chasing an elk, and she dashes after them, her tail wagging 6:57 Muzzlelad Once the signal is given Tennessee follows the adults on the chase. Z and Vixen nip at the animal's hindquaters 6:57 Foa lan Sabaku races after them with his tongue lolling Though Houston is going fairly fast, she can't reach the elk 6:58 Muzzlelad Rioichi runs as fast as he can, wagging his tail in excitement. 6:58 Foa lan Sabaku sees Rioichi and starts running beside him, trying to pass him 6:59 Muzzlelad Rioichi sticks his tongue out as he runs managing to catch up to the elk 6:59 Foa lan Sabaku follows after and runs behind the elk not exactly sure what to do He settles with nipping the elk's heels a few times 7:00 Muzzlelad Tennessee copies the adults, he nips at the elk's legs. Rioichi does the same but he soon slows down wasting all his energy in racing Sabaku 7:00 Instant Karma1 Catching up to the elk, Storm latches on to the elk's hind leg, his muscular build causing it to slow down a bit 7:01 Foa lan Sabaku keeps a steady pace and keeps up with most of the adults 7:02 Muzzlelad Aurinko catches up and bites its right side, becoming slightly surrounded the bull makes it's way into the forest, also Commando territory. 7:02 Foa lan Sabaku slows down, panting heavily 7:03 Instant Karma1 Henriette races after the pack, her tongue lolling from her mouth as she makes her way up beside Sabaku 7:03 Muzzlelad Tennessee slows down as they enter the forest, having to dodge all the flora 7:04 Foa lan After catching his breath, Sabaku speeds up a bit 7:04 Muzzlelad Z and Vixen manage to keep up with the elk across the thick forest. Z gets a hold of it's leg 7:05 Foa lan Sabaku grabs the other leg next to Zarathustra but loses hold quickly 7:05 Maplewolfpup99 Vixen manages to get fairly close to the prey, almost touching it. She opens her jaws and latches down, but misses, only tearing off some hair. 7:05 Muzzlelad Rioichi jumps out of nowhere and bites the elk's flank, the elk moans taken by surprise 7:06 Instant Karma1 Storm loses his grip as he weaves between the brush, but quickly regains the distance lost between himself and the elk, and snaps at the elk 7:06 Muzzlelad Rioichi soons is left behind as the injured elk goes away from him 7:07 Maplewolfpup99 Vixen slows momentarily, catching her breath, then bounds after the elk again. 7:07 Foa lan Sabaku manages to catch up and nips the elk'sa flank briefly before falling behind a bit again 7:08 Muzzlelad Tennessee catches his breath and keeps running after the elk, Aurinko catches up again and bites it's flank The bull eventually stumbles, Z takes the chance and lunges on it 7:09 Foa lan Sabaku runs up to beside his father panting Instant Karma1 has left the pack. 7:10 Maplewolfpup99 Vixen catches up and stands by Z, panting. 7:10 Muzzlelad Aurinko grabs it's hind leg making him bleed, Z keeps pressing the neck 7:10 Foa lan Sabaku catches his breath a few seconds later. Houston bursts through a bush and catches up to the other wolves Muzzlelad Dougal arrives almost at the same time as Houston, he helps killing the injured animal Foa lan Houston grabs a leg and tugs on it 7:12 Maplewolfpup99 Vixen's nose twitches as she identifies the scent of the pups, making sure they are all with us. 7:12 Muzzlelad Tennessee tugs on it's fur growling, Rioichi sits watching the pack finish it Instant Karma1 Henriette trots up to the elk, panting as she stares at the fallen creature curiously 7:14 Foa lan Houston continues pulling a leg and growling at the elk 7:15 Muzzlelad Z sunks his teeth on its neck, closing its wind pipe. Rioichi watches the adults 7:15 Maplewolfpup99 Vixen circles the elk, watching it die. 7:15 Foa lan Sabaku looks at the elk, fascinated 7:16 Instant Karma1 Storm sits a few paces away as he watches the elk's life slowly fade 7:16 Muzzlelad Finally it dies Z starts biting off its fur 7:17 Foa lan Sabaku runs forward and starts sniffing at the elk Maplewolfpup99 Vixen starts tearing at the elk, but lifts her head, staring straight at Houston. With her tail raised she growls at the female, still not trusting her. 7:17 Instant Karma1 Henriette trots up to the fresh carcass curiously and nudges it with her nose 7:18 Muzzlelad Tennessee takes a few bites, Zarathustra snarls but allows the pups to eat But he snaps at Dougal as he tries to eat 7:18 Foa lan Houston stares at Vixen a few seconds before backing away with a growl 7:20 Maplewolfpup99 Vixen's lips curl, but she rips into the kill instead, watching Henriette eat. 7:20 Instant Karma1 After a few moments of sniffing around, Henriette tears small chunks from the elk, eating eagerly 7:20 Foa lan Sabaku approaches Vixen's left side slowly and starts eating 7:21 Muzzlelad Rioichi goes over to the carcass and starts tearing into it 7:21 Maplewolfpup99 Vixen sniffs Sabaku momentarily then continues eating hungrily. 7:22 Foa lan Sabaku eats as quickly as if he's starving, but backs away after only a few minutes 7:22 Muzzlelad Once he is done Z backs off, he looks around quickly knowing we are still in Commando territory 7:24 Instant Karma1 Henriette tears off small chunks at a time, taking her time as she eats, until after a few minutes when she turns away and trots over to her brother Category:Role Play Category:Role Play Archives Category:Role Play Archives Rascals